


The princess and the Rogue

by LevyFai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cardverse, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kingdoms are at peace, but like all peace it must come to an end. Can lovers stay with each other, or will they fall in to ruin in the battle. Cardverse Omegaverse. Beta is ScarletPrussia</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. cast

Note: this is my first cardverse fic, so if anyone has help advice please pm or review. Also Warring Oc's will be used.

Kingdom of Spades

King: Alfred F. Jones

Queen: Arthur Kirkland-Jones

Jack: Yao Wang

Ace: Alistair Kirkland

Heirs/children: William Jones(King), Alan Jones, Whittney Jones

Kingdom of Diamonds

King: Francis Bonnefoy

Queen: Lili Zwingli

Jack: Vash Zwingli

Ace: Mathew Williams

Heirs/Children: Henri (Ace)

Kingdom of Hearts 

King: Ludwig Beilschmidt

Queen: Kiku Honda

Jack: Feliciano Vargas-Beilschmidt

Ace: Antonio Fernández Carriedo

Heirs/ Children: Milo Vargas Carriedo (Ace)

Kingdom of Clubs 

King: Ivan Braginsky

Queen: Elizabeth (Liz) Edelstien

Jack: Roderick Edelstien

Ace: Unknown

Heirs/children: Unknown


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my awesome beta ScarletPrussia

Kingdom of Spades

The castle seemed to be sleepy in the wee hours of the morning. The hallways which were usually filled with servants, lords, and ladies, were now as empty as a ruin. With no-one to interrupt her thoughts, it was a great time to think.  
This was why the youngest child of the king and queen was walking down one of these hallways. The girl was still dressed in her nightgown as she knew that no one would be in the hallways until the sun rose. The said time was only 2 hours away, and no one woke early unless they wanted something done quickly.  
The brunette was thinking of talk of war she had overheard. It was true there was unrest between the Clubs and Spades and that it was getting out of hand. The princess had heard of attacks on the border, of people being massacred and captured and sold as slaves in Clubs. She was lost in thought when she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She quickly hid behind one of the pillars and her eyes widened when she saw the Ace and a messenger.  
The red haired Ace seemed to be tired, his clothes slept in and his hair was wilder than normal. His green eyes were filled with worry and anger, all directed to the messenger that was standing with him.  
"Are ye sure?"  
"Yes Lord Ace, it seems that the attack came in the wee hours of the night."  
"How many survivors?"  
"Two."  
"Two?"  
"Yes two Omegas, they're twins... they were with their cousin."  
"What about their cousin?"  
"Unfortunately he lost his life, even more unfortunate is that they witnessed his death."  
"Damn those clubs, where are the survivors?"  
"They are with the Jack, he told me to tell you that the two should be kept away from others until we can find the girls parents."  
"Good, I will tell the queen when he awakes."  
"Very well my lord Ace."  
When the messenger left, the princess waited for the Ace to leave but was shocked when he called out.  
"Yer can come out now lassie."  
The princess took a deep breath and walked out to where the Ace stood waiting. She could see the small blush on his face. Remembering she was still in her nightgown, she started to blush as well, but in the back of her mind she was wondering why.  
"I don't why you blush master Ace, you did see me when I was babe."  
"Lassie I don't know whether I should scold you for wearing that, or laugh that you're wearing a nightgown during these hours."  
"Uncle Alistair..."  
"You're worried about the lasses we were talking about."  
"I know that Mum, Papa, Yao, you, William, and Alan all try to protect me...I can't even think of losing you… and those two watched as their protector was…"  
"It's best not to think about it lassie, now off to yer room before anyone sees you in yer nightgown."  
"Ok then, goodnight uncle."

The Jack of Spades was having a difficult time looking after the two girls that were in his care. Well he couldn't blame them; they had watched the one person who was protecting them die right in front of them. When the soldiers brought them in the two had finished crying and held onto each other, even as they started to shake when the Beta came through the door. He gently tried to get the two to calm down but it wasn't happening he sighed, but he looked at the two.  
The eldest was a little bit taller than the younger, with hair the color of snow that the Beta thought he saw before. The girl had cuts which thankfully, were healing nicely, due to either her own powers or the healer that accompanied the soldiers to help the wounded. Her eyes were sky blue and sending the Jack a steely glare.  
The younger seemed to be shaking more; her lilac eyes were dull and bloodshot from tears. Her hair was the color of melted gold and was longer than her sister's. She had clung onto the elder from before they had set foot in the castle. She nodded when her sister started to whisper to her.  
"I'm not going to hurt you aru," he repeated for what seemed the hundredth time.  
The twins seemed to start to shake again, he wonder why and then cursed himself as he was a Beta and the two were Omegas. He couldn't read their emotions as well as another Omega or even an Alpha could. Now the two were in a room with an unknown Beta so it would be normal for the two be afraid of him.  
"Yao?" a voice came from behind the door.  
The Jack smiled at hearing the voice, he was thankful that the queen was different from the king when it came to their duties. He was either early or right on time. He walked to the door and was surprised not only to see the Queen but the Ace behind standing behind him.  
When the two entered, the two girls caught sight of the Omega and visibly relaxed. However when they saw the Alpha the elder put herself in front of the younger and glared at him. The queen was a little shocked that an Omega who wasn't part of their family was standing up to the red head.  
"Oi, I'm not going hurt ye." Alistair said to the girl.  
"Alistair, I think it's best if you wait outside." the queen said.  
"Arthur, I will not leave my wee brother alone with strangers."  
"They're Omegas for God's sake, I don't they'll hurt me."  
"I can't take that chance."  
"You're the queen?" a small whisper came from the smaller girl.  
"Yes poppet, I'm the queen of Spades, you can call me Arthur, he replied and walked to a chair beside the little bed that the two were sitting on.  
He noticed that elder kept her eye on Alistair and her grip on her sister tightened. He sighed, he knew that bringing the Alpha was a risk but it was a time of restlessness because of the war. Adding to the never ending threat the war brought, there had been thefts from his people by a rogue. Now he was faced with two sisters who survived an attack on the village they were staying in. This wasn't his week and it didn't help looking at the smaller one he thought looked remarkably like his daughter.  
"Okay why don't you tell us your names so we can find your parents?" The queen asked.  
"But Soren told us not tell anyone..." the smaller replied.  
"Soren who is he?"  
"Our cousin...he's gone isn't he?" she started to cry, which made the queen reach forward to hold her.  
The elder sibling held her closer and started humming a tune that the Queen thought he had heard before. Then it hit him, he had it sung to him a million times to his own daughter, it was an old lullaby. So the two had a parent or someone they knew from Spades.  
"Yes, I'm terribly sorry."  
"It's our fault...we should have left a day ago but I wanted to shop..."  
"No." it was from the elder who held the smaller tighter.  
"Isosisko." (Big sister) the smaller one said then looked at the Queen and gave him a sad smile.  
"Okay, you wanted to know our names?"  
Arthur couldn't help but relax now they were going to get some answers. The smaller took a breath and started to speak.  
"I'm Tina Oxsternia this is my elder sister Bella..." she was cut off when all heard a little gasp and their eyes turned to Bella who was biting her lip, her right hand holding her left shoulder.  
"Sister!" Tina exclaimed trying to get to her sister who had pushed her away the second her hand shot to her shoulder.  
"What's the matter Lass?" Alistair said forgetting that she was an Omega and that his brother would be expected to look at her, not him.  
"My shoulder...it burns." Alistair ripped the shirt the Omega was wearing and exposed the shoulder to see what was causing the pain, hoping his thoughts weren't true.  
He was proven right when a dark blue Spade symbol had made its home on her shoulder. It was as big as his hand and veins surrounded it. He also noted it was new as it still felt hot to the touch. When he placed his hand on the shoulder, he felt the symbol cool at his touch and received a sigh relief from the snow blonde. That was his only warning as the girl collapsed into his arms, it was only then he realized the mark on her shoulder. "Alistair don't tell me..." Arthur started.  
"What did you do to my sister?" Tina asked, her eyes filled with fear.  
"I only stopped the burning, it could have killed her."  
"What are you talking about..." Tina stopped and fell forward into the Jacks arms.  
"Thank ye Yao." Alistair said quietly to the Jack at seeing calm the girl.  
"She needs rest aru, and you should look after your new lady Ace."  
"You mean that this girl is the Lady Ace? Shouldn't we have known when she was born?" Arthur asked, a little shocked at what he had just witnessed.  
"If she was born in Spades, then yes if you look at their clothing it's easy to tell they're from Hearts." Yao replied looking at Tina's dress.  
"Aye, but they must have Spade blood to make her the Lady Ace." Alistair replied looking down at girl he held.  
"You're going to take her to your room?" Arthur asked.  
"Aye, I would put her in a private room but I don't think that would good for anyone. The Spade symbol will burn if I don't stay with her."  
"And how pray tell do you know this?" asked Arthur who knew all about the Spades symbols of his husband and son who didn't burn.  
"It only happens to Aces, it makes sure that they know where the other is...after a few days the burning stops but the lady ace is now connected to Lord Ace. I was told by the last Ace that a Lady Ace is hard to find and when they're born… it's usually when something bad will happen to the kingdom."  
"Oh great, not only do I have to worry about a war and a bloody rogue stealing from my people, now I have to worry about what would have caused the Lady Ace to be born." Arthur sighed looking at the two girls, then thought of his own daughter.  
"Take Tina to the princess, I think it might be good for her to be around someone close to her age… Alistair I hope you don't do anything unsightly to Bella."  
"What do ye think me I wouldn't hurt a lass."  
"Okay, Yao will you send a messenger to the Hearts..."  
"I will do that shortly, my queen." Yao replied bowing to his queen.  
Arthur nodded and left the room, in doing this he hoped that war was the last resort for his country but he knew that is a possibility. He just prayed that his children would be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Kingdom of Spades (Outside the palace)**

He sighed and ran his hand through his gravity defying hair. A pair of worn breeches covered his long legs, while a loose cream cotton shirt covered his chest and arms. A scar was on his forehead, it was from a battle when he was part of his village's guard. He shook his head at the memories; those were happy times with his family and friends.  
He walked down the street, his head down and his ears alert. He stopped when he heard the armored footsteps of the guard. He quickly ducked into an alley and listened into what the two were talking about.  
"Have you heard about the 2 Omegas that were taken to the castle."  
"Ya, I heard that one of them is the Lady Ace."  
"I heard that too and that they both seem to be from Hearts."  
"But don't they also have Spadian blood."  
"Mix bloods, I wonder what they look like?"  
"I heard that one has hair as gold as coins, and she's now the princess's hand maid."  
"I would love to see the Lady Ace. I heard that she has the hair the color of snow and eyes the color of sea..."  
His heart stopped, the two Omegas that they were talking about, he knew them... his friend once told him about his brother who married a Spadian who had three children two of which were Omegas. He waited to hear more.  
"Yea, but it's sad how they came to be there."  
"You mean the Clubs attack on the village they were staying."  
"Imagine losing your cousin right in front of you."  
"I know, when I heard of that I went to my Omega and our children and held them close."  
He looked down in anger; he hated the Clubs now his godson was dead. He knew that once Matthias found out about the death of his son he would call out for blood. He sighed and decided that he would go to the palace to see if the two were alright. Yes, the rogue of the Spades was going to infiltrate the place.  
 **  
Kingdom of Spades (Palace)  
** Whittney, the youngest of King Alfred and Queen Arthur of Spades was talking with her new handmaiden. She wasn't surprised that one of the Omega's was given to her as a maid, she was happy because the girl was only a few years older than her. When Tina came to her they hit it off and were now best friends.  
"Milady, are you alright?" Tina asked looking at her charge who was staring out the window.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Tina, I'm just thinking..."  
"About the war with Clubs that seems to be edging closer?" Tina replied.  
"Well, I don't know whether to afraid that you looked into my thoughts, or happy that we can talk about it."  
"Have no fear milady I didn't read your mind, but I do fear the war. Even in Hearts they worry about the it. They worry if the Spades Kingdom falls, then both Diamonds and Hearts wouldn't stand up to the Clubs."  
Whittney nodded and then stood up and started walking to her closet. Tina, on seeing her mistress walking to the closet walked with her, ready to help her princess out of her breeches into a dress for supper. In the back of her mind prayed that her sister was okay.  
 **Training Yard (outside the palace)**  
Alistair stood; his breath heavy and the sweat made his shirt stick to him like a second skin. He wanted to get some training in. War seemed closer than it was before, and he was worried. As an Ace he was to help the king in organizing the troops. He sighed, his headache returned when he thought about the fights that he would have with the said "Hero" king. Alistair did tolerate his brother-in-law but sometimes talking to him seems to be talking to a child.  
"Lord Ace," he turned to see a messenger running.  
"Yes."  
"It's Hearts, the Ace of Hearts accompanied by two soldiers..."  
"Only two?"  
"It seems that they're related to the Alpha who was killed a few days ago."  
"Well they got here fast... does the king and queen know?"  
"Yes, the queen sent me; he told me he would get the princess and her handmaiden."  
"Which means I have to get my Lady Ace," Alistair replied with a sigh.  
"Sir should I ask one of the Omegas to help you..."  
"Nay laddie, I'll be fine."  
The boy nodded and walked way, leaving the Ace alone. Alistair sighed and walked to his rooms where his Lady Ace was in.  
 ****  
Ace/Lady Ace's rooms

Bella sat down in one of the chairs that was in the bedroom. She didn't wonder why it was there, but then she knew that sometimes the Ace would stay up and read before bed. The snow blonde sighed and looked at the book that she decided to take from the Ace's personal library. She loved the way that words came together to form worlds that she would go to.  
Bella was so lost in said worlds that she didn't hear the door open to the room. The book held her attention. When she did feel a slight burning on her shoulder, she turned to see the green eyes of the Ace.  
"Easy lass, I just came to get you."  
Bella just gave him a glare that translated "I don't care, you hurt me you idiot."  
"Hey how long are yer going to be mad at me?"  
"I don't know. How about I pour a boiling pot of water over you and when you scream in pain I'll poor glacier water on you to get rid of the heat," Bella told him in a deadly serious tone.  
"Oi, that's enough of that… I guess you don't want to see our visitors from Hearts then..."  
Alistair hadn't seen anyone run that fast since Alfred heard his daughter had gotten into a fight.  
The redhead just sighed and walked after his newly discovered "Wife" and hoped that he wouldn't get a headache from the other Ace.

**Throne Room**

The throne room was a mixture of apprehension and anger. The source of all of it was the look the queen of Spades was giving to the Ace of Hearts. At the look, both the Jack and King were worried that the queen might have decided to curse the Ace.  
"Arthur, it's been a while," the tanned Ace greeted the queen, causing the other to clench his teeth.  
"And good day to you, Ace of Hearts. Who, may I ask, are your companions?" Yao answered trying to keep peace between the Queen and the visiting Ace.  
"Oh, the one to my left is Matthias Kolar, he's an old friend, and my second in command," the man said with a smile.  
He was taller than the Ace with light blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a white shirt under a red jacket. His eyes were sky blue but they seemed to be filled with melancholy. The man bowed to the king and queen and stood still.  
"And this young man is Lance Oxsternia," the said boy bowed.  
The man seemed to be a little older than the second prince, Alan. Lance's hair was a shade lighter shade of red than the Spade's Ace's hair. His eyes were a blue of the sea and although they seemed hard, there was also a little worry behind them. He wore black pants with white shirt and black vest.  
After the introductions the room was quiet, then the door opened to show the princess and Tina. When Tina saw the three from Hearts, she quickly ran up to them.  
"Big brother! Uncle Matthias!" Tina screamed and tackled the taller of the two.  
The two men smiled and opened their arms which the girl ran into. The three seemed to hang on to each other like a lifeline. They stopped when they heard the doors open again, and king and princess tried not to laugh while those from Hearts, the Queen, and Jack sighed.  
The Ace had arrived with the Lady Ace, but how they entered was a little strange. The red haired man had taken the blonde woman and was holding her bridal style. Bella was blushing as the red head was smirked.  
"Oi, Alistair what are you doing?" the Queen asked with his arms crossed.  
"Nothing just giving my lass a wee lift," the Ace replied with a smirk.  
Bella just looked at the hearts in a plea for help. Thankfully Lance walked towards the two of them, he didn't even care that he was taking the blonde away from the Ace. When he did Bella smiled and hugged him.  
When Bella saw Matthias she bit her lip and then looked down. The taller man was a little shocked then he heard the soft voice of the blonde.

"I'm sorry."  
"Runt..."  
"I should have helped, I should have …."  
The blonde was stopped then pulled into a hug by the taller man. Matthias hummed softly to the girl and then gently rubbed her back. The Ace couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the man. He was supposed to be Bella's Alpha, not this man.  
"It's not your fault, Runt… Soren was just protecting you and Tina."  
"But..." Tina was the one who spoke, walking up to the Alpha.  
"No buts, you two are safe... all of us were worried. Your mother was trying to get the queen to let him come here, but I told them that I would bring you back home instead."  
"And since the king didn't think that both the Ace and your uncle might need a little help I got to come," Lance replied smiling at the two girls.  
"Si, that's why we're here, now are you two ready to go back home?" the Ace asked.  
"Yes," Tina said, but then looked at the princess and replied to the princess.  
"I'm sorry princess, I did love being your handmaid but I really want to..."  
"It's fine Tina, I wouldn't want to be away from my parents either," Whittney replied with a smile.  
"I guess it doesn't apply to me then, does it?" Bella said in matter of factually to the Ace.  
"Sorry, yer have to stay here."  
"What!" Tina along with the three from Hearts shouted.  
"Well you see, the lass is the Lady Ace..."  
"I don't care if she's supposed to be the queen of this land, she belongs with us," Matthias replied and tried to get the girl but was pulled back by the Ace of Hearts.  
"Amigo, I know that you might like this but it's true when a Lady Ace is found they have to stay with their Ace."  
"But this is absurd!"  
"It's not, it's for the better of the kingdom, actually. Since Bella is a new Lady Ace she needs to stay with the Ace, even though I do agree that she should go home, she can't," the Ace replied with slight annoyance in his eyes for his counterpart of Spades.  
"Belle..." Tina started looking at her sister.  
"It's okay, I'll be fine, you tell momma and papa that I love them."  
"Belle, I'll miss you."  
The two hugged, then Lance followed suit and pulled them into a hug. Afterwards he walked up to the Ace of Spades and told him.  
"If my sister gets hurt because of you I will kill you, I don't care if you are the Ace of Spades."  
"Aye, I understand. I would even give you the chance if that were to happen," Alistair replied with a nod.  
"Are you sure about this Runt?" Matthias asked Bella.  
"Ja, just promise me that you'll keep Bella and yourselves safe."  
"We'll do that," the man replied with a small smile.  
(Time skip brought to by flying mint bunny)  
Whittney sighed, she had just finished seeing Tina and the others of the Hearts off. The girl was walking down the hallway thinking of the Lady Ace. The girl had said goodbye to her sister and family then headed back to the Ace's rooms.  
Maybe I should talk to her, I mean she's going to be my Aunt... Maybe she'll like talking to me, maybe I could ask mum and we all could a have a little meeting yea that would work. I will ask mum, she thought as she went.  
On making up her mind, she turned around only to be faced with a man with spiked hair, hard green eyes, and a scar. The only thing that flashed through the princess' mind was that this man meant trouble.

End of chapter


	4. Chapter 4

The princess held her breath and the man seemed to copy her. The girl knew that this man wasn't one of the many servants of the castle. She also remembered her parents and uncle talking about a Rogue.  
"You're the Rogue aren't you," the princess asked in a matter-in-fact way.  
"Yes, milady," came the reply, a mock bow added to it.  
"I guess you would think it's amusing to mock royalty," reasoned the girl.  
"Only when the time calls for it," a smirk was on the man's face.  
"You know I can call for the guards."  
"I would be gone before they even got here."  
"Which brings us to the question, why are you here?" The princess asked now moving her hands to her hips.  
"Sorry milady but, my business isn't for those of your nature," the Rogue stated.  
"What?!" shouted the princess, throwing her hands up.  
The Rogue smiled and walked up to the girl, and stopped when he was right before her. While the princess seemed to stand still, her body frozen. The Rogue then bent down and placed his lips on hers.  
After the kiss the Rogue smirked and quickly left the girl. Leaving the brunette alone in the hallway. It only took a few moments for the princess to get her bearings but when she did he was gone.  
"Well, I never...though the kiss was lovely...what am I saying he was the Rogue, the man who's causing grief to the people," the princess argued with herself.  
While the girl was busy arguing with herself she didn't notice where she was heading. She did notice however, when she opened the doors and didn't find her own room but the rooms of the Ace and Lady Ace. The said lady was staring at something on bed, but turned when she heard the door opened.  
"Oh, Princess," the blonde said with a bow.  
"I'm sorry I should have knocked."  
"it's ok, it seems you have other things on your mind at the moment."  
"That still doesn't excuse good manners," huffed the princess as she crossed her arms.  
The blonde couldn't help but hold back a chuckle seeing the other girl getting ruffled by her own rules. It took the blonde back to when her mother would scold both herself and her sister on etiquette. A sad smile graced her lips and was brought back to the present when the princess asked.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine," the blonde answered, turning away from the princess.  
"Oh, anyway I was hoping that you would join my mother and myself for tea."  
"Princess I don't know..."  
"Please, and call me Whittney," the said girl pleading with puppy dog eyes.  
 _She acts like momma and Tina. I can't say no it's too cute._  
Unknown to the blonde's inner monologue, Whittney looked behind the blond to see what the other had on the bed. That's when she caught sight of what the blonde had been looking at before she walked in. The brunette had to stifle a laugh; on the bed there lay a corset. The blond quickly looked over to her and blushed.  
"I..."  
"You are afraid of a corset?"  
"If you mean the piece of treacherous piece of clothing," the blond replied with venom.  
"I don't think mum would agree with you," Whittney mused.  
"What?" the blonde screamed.  
"Calm down Belle, I mean that my mum was raised that an Omega should be elegant..." her explanation was cut short when Bella groaned.  
"I know that, it's just in Hearts, corsets aren't used all that much...and did you just call me Belle?" questioned Bella.  
"Yes, is that okay, I mean it was what Tina called you..."  
"It's fine, anyway as I saying, corsets aren't popular in our country..."  
"Why is that anyway?" questioned Whittney.  
Bella's face went pale and then she took a deep breath and answered.  
"Let's just say some of the higher ups had a few choice words for them."  
"Oh well, anyway will you join us for tea?" Whittney asked with a smile.  
"As soon as I get this thing on..." Bella complained.  
"I could help you," chimed Whittney.  
"I don't have a choice do I," Bella asked hesitantly.  
"I afraid you don't."  
Bella groaned, and resigned herself to her fate.

(Time skip brought to you by flying mint bunny)

The Queen of Spades sat in one of the metal back chairs in the garden. In front of him was a table with a tea set placed on top of it. Also on the table was a plate with little sandwiches and cookies made by the cook. All in all the table setting was wonderful and ready to be used.  
The queen sighed he had been waiting a few minutes for his daughter and the Lady Ace. The man was about to leave when the duo finally came into the garden. His eyes soften when he saw how much the two were getting along.  
"It seems that the two of you have gotten well acquainted," the queen mused.  
"Yes, helping a person into their corset does do that," Whittney replied, with a small smile.  
This caused the green-eyed Omega to surprised at this, on seeing it the Lady Ace explained.  
"In Hearts corsets aren't usually worn."  
"What, oh dear, I'm sorry love I didn't know, I haven't been to Hearts in a few years."  
"It's alright, your highness..." began Bella  
"No it's not and please call me Arthur," insisted the queen.  
"Very well, shall we have tea," Bella replied with her own smile.  
"Yes, I hope that you like tea, it seems only my youngest and eldest does, my second son takes after his father with his love of coffee," stated Arthur.  
This caused the two girls to laugh, which made the elder smile. They then all settled down and started to relax. As they filled the air with small talk about the weather and family stories, they made the place a safe haven. It was peaceful until a loud noise filled the air.  
Arthur thinking like an Omega and not a queen, put himself over the two girls. The two girls gripped each other and also the elder Omega. That's when they all got the scent of an Alpha, making both Arthur and Whittney groan in annoyance. Bella was about to ask what's the matter when a loud voice called out.  
"Artie, there you are, I was looking for you, oh Winnie it's good that you're here too..." boomed a hyper voice.  
"Of all hair brained ideas, you scared us half to death, and do you how dangerous it was to even to come in like that, I could of turned you into a frog you bloody wanker," Arthur scolded the man who had interrupted, their party.  
"Don't be like that Artie..." the king whined.  
"He's right dad, you scared us," Whittney replied in a matter-in-fact way.  
The glasses wearing royal frowned and walked over to the three. When he did Arthur smacked him over the back of his head while Whittney crossed her arms and nodded in support. Then her eyes went to Bella, and when she did, she shouted in fear.  
"Bella."  
The two men's attention snapped to the girl and they both gasped. The blond hair girl had fainted and was pale as snow. Before anyone could act, a voice broke in.  
"Back away from mae lass."  
All three turned to see the Ace whose eyes were on the girl. He gently took the girl into his arms and walked away from the trio. Whittney could hear her uncle whisper as he walked away.  
"What am I to do with with ye lass, you'll worry me to mea grave."  
Whittney wondered if she would find an Alpha like her uncle for herself. When her thoughts turned to Rogue she shook her head and bit her lip. She couldn't fall in love with that man her head told her, but her heart had other ideas.

End of chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Road to Hearts**  
A sigh rang through the air as the five riders rode to Hearts. Four of the riders turn to the youngest who was looking down at her saddle. Matthias and Lance gave each other a worried look, and then nodded.

They both pulled back to meet the girl, that's when they heard her voice of acknowledgment.

"Uncle, big brother, what's wrong?"

"We should be asking you that Tini," answered Matthias with a small grin.

"Nothing's wrong," Tina denied still looking away from the two.

"Tina, I know that you're lying." countered Lance whose eyes seemed to be filled with worry and anger.

"I...I...miss...Belle..." cried Tina, this earned the redhead a glare from not just his uncle but also the Ace.

"Nice going Lance," mocked Matthias who was trying to get the younger blond to stop crying.

"Si amigo, you need to know when not push a person," agreed the Ace.

The redhead bit his lip but nodded, he didn't want to get into a fight with the two older alphas. Deciding to look around, he noticed that someone was following them. It only took a few moments for him to turn his mount to where he saw the figure.

Seeing Lance's actions, both the Ace and Matthias turned their own mounts. The Ace reached for his axe that was strapped onto his back while Matthias used his own mount to push Tina away from the figure, then readied his sword. Lance's bow was already out and an arrow was placed on the string.

"Whoever you are come out, before I have my amigo here show you his archery skills," the Ace advised as he watched the figure.

That's when the figure came out, causing all five to gasp in shock. Then Matthias jumped off his horse and headed towards it. The other watched as Matthias greeted the figure like that of a brother.

"Uncle?" questioned Tina and looking at two.

"Oh right, you were only about babe when he left the kingdom and Lance was a small boy," Matthias started then paused to clap the man on the back.

"This is Lars, your uncle," he beamed.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed both Lance and Tina.

**Spades Castle Ace's and lady Ace's rooms**

"Um..." groaned Bella as she opened her eyes.

"She's waking up." Whittney reported.

"We can see that Lassie," Alistair retorted, eyes were glued to Bella.

"What happened?" questioned Bella.

"My dad being his stupid self," scoffed Whittney.

"Oh," Bella replied sitting up but then lay back down due to dizziness.

"Easy now lass, ye fainted, yer need to rest," Alistair gently scolded.

"Hum, I'm sorry that we had to cut our tea short," Bella apologized.

"Don't worry about it, besides you showed us a new side of uncle Allie," Whittney jested.

"Oi," interjected the red head whose face was now as red as his hair.

This caused the two Omega's to start laughing, making him blush harder. Then to the surprise of all three, in came a messenger who seemed to be out of breath.

"Lord Ace," croaked the man.

The man instantly stood up and walked over to messenger.

"Aye what is it man."

"The Clubs attacked a group of our troops. Thankfully a second troop came for aid, but the way the Clubs are heading is direct on course to hit the Hearts party."

On hearing this, Bella tried to get up, but Whittney forced her down. The Ace dismissed the messenger and then walked over to the two. When one hand touched the shoulder where the Spades mark was on Bella. The girl became sleepy and sent him a tired look.

"I'm sorry lass, but ye aren't strong enough," Alistair whispered.

"Uncle Alli," Whittney warned.

"Don't worry lassie I didn't hurt her."

"I know but..."

"It will be fine lass. If yer parents ask, tell them that I decided to go out for a wee ride."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Whittney grumbled to herself.

**With the company of Hearts**

After the explanation of how Lars was a childhood friend of their father and uncle, therefore their adoptive uncle, the younger members of their small company relaxed slightly. Also that the man knew the Ace from they were younger, and it seemed that Lars wasn't too happy about it. So the three older men decided to rest a little and talk about their past together.

While doing this, Tina and Lance seemed content at being close to each other. Tina would talk about little things while Lance was checking on the horses then checking his bow. One of his ears was listening to Tina and men while the other was listening to everything around them.

After a few moments, Lance stopped and put his hand on Tina's mouth. He wasn't the only one who could hear footsteps. Lars, Matthias, and the Ace readied their own weapons. It wasn't a few moments later that a troop of Clubs attack the company.

End of chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rooms of the Ace and Lady Ace**

To say that the queen was angry was the understatement of the moment. The said man was putting his energy into getting to the doorway of his brother's rooms. The blond opened the door with such force that it woke Bella and almost made Whittney jump out of her skin.

"Where is he?" demanded the queen.

"Nice to see you too mum," nervously replied Whittney.

"Whittney Victoria Jones, I'm on my last good grace, now where is your uncle?"

"He went to get me something to eat, Arthur," Bella stated to the man.

Whittney gave her friend a thankful look and hoped that her mother would calm down. It seemed to work when Arthur took a deep breath, but then gave both of them an angry but understanding stare.

"Girls, I know you're trying to help Alistair, but I also know that he sometimes forgets he's an Ace and can't go by himself all the time, and at least he could have told me before he left," huffed Arthur.

"Mum..."  
"I'm sorry, it's my fault that Alistair's gone..." Bella started but was waved off by Arthur.

"I'm perfectly aware of the reason my brother left, while I do agree that we should help Hearts, I don't agree with him going solo," Arthur crossed his arms and sighed.

"But Mum didn't daddy do that for you once?" Whittney asked in a mock innocence voice.

"And that my dear brings to how you were brought here," Arthur replied with his own smirk.

"Mum," Whittney whined.

Bella couldn't help but smile seeing both Arthur and Whittney talking. The blonde's thoughts went back to when her mother and sister would banter back and forth. She also thought about when she and her papa when they talked.

**Company of Hearts**

Tina was scared, this was the second time that group of Clubs attacked her. Lance had told her to quickly hide. Which was why the girl was now hiding behind a bush, but could still see what was happening. Tina wanted to close her eyes but like before she couldn't, it seemed that she was entranced with dance of the death which was starting.

Lance stood in front of Tina's hiding place using his aim to shoot down the enemy. Mindful of the fact that if he moved he could give the enemy his sister's location. His eyes looked to where his uncle and Ace were cutting down the soldiers of Clubs. Lars was handling his own adversaries with his quick sword movements.

It seemed that the four had the upper hand until Lance was attacked from the side. His reaction was off and the sword cut into his side. He fell clutching his side, which caused Tina forgetting the order to hide to run to his side.

"Tina," gasped Lance.

"Lance you have to stay awake," pleaded Tina.

"Well look at this, two for the price of one," beamed the soldier who raised a sword to deal the pair's final blow.

**Rooms of the Ace and Lady Ace**

After a few minutes of banter the attention of the queen went back to why he came into the room. He sighed when he heard what his brother did to Bella and had headed out to help her family. The Lady Ace seemed to be worried about the company from Hearts and both Whittney and Arthur could tell she worried about the Ace.

"I need to go," Bella stated as she tried to get up from the bed.

"Oh no you don't," Arthur insisted as he pushed Bella back down.

"Uncle Alistair, is a great fighter, don't worry your family will be safe," Whittney chimed in with her own little smile.

"You don't understand my sister and brother are in danger," Bella shouted at the two.

"What do you mean, love?" question Arthur who was holding the blonde hair girl tighter.

"Ever since I can remember I could tell when something is wrong with Tina and I don't know how but, when I got older I can tell when people I am close to are hurt or in danger," tears we now in Bella's eyes.

Arthur nodded, he knew of the power of a sibling bond. Alistair had used it on him countless times when they were younger, especially when the new king was chosen (admit it you would be worried too). In this thought process he came the conclusion that his brother needed some help.

"Girls, I want you to come with me," Arthur told the two.

"Yes Mum," Whittney agreed quickly and helped Bella up.

"What are we doing?" Bella inquired as she was led by the two.

"What we are doing my dear is helping my dear brother," Arthur replied with smirk.

Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Bella thought to herself, as she followed the mother and daughter pair deep into the castle.

End of chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**In the inner chambers of the place of spades**

Bella stood beside Whittney while Arthur started to open a door. When all three went into the room the Lady ace's eyes went wide in wonder. The room was dark, the only light came from the candles which seemed to filled with candles on each of the corners. There seemed to be a circle with a star in the middle on the floor and in the top corner of the start was a mirror which Arthur headed toward.

The mirror was a floor length, with trim which caught Bella's eye. The said trim was incrusted with golden leaves and vines, which all led to the top. They all led to a beautiful golden rose which to Bella seemed to bloom as they were looking at it.

"Wow mum, I can't believe that you let us in your work shop." Whittney surprisingly said.

"I know but this calls for desperate measures." huffed Arthur who walked up to the mirror.

"Now girls you are not to tell anyone of what you have seen here." threatened Arthur.

The two girls nodded and followed the man to the mirror. They watched as it started to glow as if knowing what it was going to do. Arthur touched the mirror and then started to chant.

_"Looking glass, let me see what is dear to me, so I call to see the Ace of Spades, where ever he maybe."_

The girls looked to see the mirror rippled and then became crystal clear. When they saw the image of a sword being lowered on both Lace and Tina. Bella yelled in both fear and anger.

"Lance, Tina."

"Mum." Whittney shouted at her mum.

"I know, don't worry Belle."

"Don't worry, my brother and sister are going to be killed right before my eyes." Bella yelled at the two.

The two rushed to hold her then instead of hearing steel piercing skin they heard steel hit steel. They all looked to see a sword in front of the two which held the one that was going to hit them. When the saw the swordsman their reaction was ranging from happy to irritated.

**The company of** **H** **earts**

Matthias was about to have a heart attack, his nephew and niece were going to be killed with a sword only to see the Ace of Spades protecting them. Relief and anger filled his veins, relief that his kin were alright but angry because it was the Spadian who saved them. His thoughts were crushed when a clubs solider came at him. He was saved by Lars who jumped in and took the attack.

After seeing his adoptive brother attacked Matthias quickly killed cut down the club solider. As he did that he grabbed Lars and laid him down quickly. He looked to his left to see the Ace of Spades holding his left arm close to his body. It seemed the red head had gotten a brunt of an attack, this caused Matthias to come to realization. They were going to lose, and they were going to die.

On coming to this conclusion, a strange thing started happening. The clubs were dropping their weapons. Yet when Matthias took a second look he saw that the weapons were jumping out the enemy's hands. The said weapons were glowing and then seemed to turn on their owners, yet with all this it seemed that the company of hearts and the Ace of spades weapons weren't effected.

_The weapons_ _are working against them, but the only person I know could do that... it can't be true...she's at the spades palace._

**In the inner chambers of the place of spades**

Both Arthur and Whittney were looking at Bella. The said blond had her hands out and eyes close. She seemed to glow a little, and they both could hear her talk under her breath. It seemed that she was chanting a prayer but Arthur could tell it was spell.

When the two saw that the clubs were retreating, Arthur quickly went to the younger blond and said.

"It's alright now love their fine, their safe."

Bella hearing the comfort in the queen's voice stop, and almost fell to the floor only to be stop by both Whittney and Arthur who caught her. The queen sighed in relief and turned to his daughter who was worried about her friend.

"Whittney, I want you to take Bella to the infirmary." Arthur gently told the brunette.

"What about you Mum, you have used a lot of magic..." Whittney murmured.

"Whittney, what have I told you about muttering, besides I need to get your uncle back here along with Bella's brother and the other man."

"Mum..."

"Go now tell the healers that need to be ready for the wounded." Arthur shouted at his daughter.

"Be careful mum." Whittney replied helping her friend along.

"Hopefully I still have enough strength to bring all three back in time." Arthur muttered to himself as he looked at the mirror and started the spell.

**The company of** **H** **earts**

When the clubs left, Matthias went to his niece and nephew. Tina was holding her hands on her brothers side. Blood seemed to have stop a little but still it seemed to stain the pale hands of the girl. Lance was trying to calm Tina down and also trying to remember how to breath.

"Tina hush." Matthias order and then took Tina's hands off of the wound.

It was a bad cut which was bleeding slower which meant that red head's body was already reacting to the wound. Matthias ripped his shirt and tied it around the youth's stomach and tied it tight. That's when he saw that Ace of spades had come over to them while Lars was being carried by Ace of hearts.

"What are we going to do amigo, hearts is still a good 2 hours ride, and with Lance and Lars wounder like this I don't know if they'll make it." stated the Ace of Hearts.

"Then it's a good thing that I'm here." interrupted at voice.

They all turned to see the queen of spades standing in front of them with a portal behind him. This was surprising to the hearts but the Ace of spades was mad.

"Out of all things, what are ye doing here wee brother?!"

"Get you and two others medical help." stated Arthur as he walked over to Lance.

"Hang on son, Matthias I suggest you take the Ace and Tina back home. I promise you that Lance will have the best healers, and will be sent back to Hearts in one piece." Arthur gently said as he took the boy in his arms.

Lars was handed over to the Ace of spades who put him over his unwounded shoulder. The four headed into the portal. Tina was shaking in her uncle's arms as he comforted her. In the back of his mind was _Tino is going to kill me._


	8. Chapter 8

**Infirmary**

Whittney was sitting with Bella who seemed to have recovered from using her magic. Now the two were waiting patiently for the queen to return with the wounded. While they were being quiet, the two seemed full with worry for the queen and wounded.

The head healer sighed as she looked at the girls, her eyes filled with understanding. The said woman had known battle and how it affected those who were forced to wait. The woman's heart seemed to flutter thinking about her younger years when her lover was still with her.

"Girls, it's unbecoming of ladies of the court to worry," the healer hinted.

The two girls looked up at the healer and saw that the woman was trying to calm them. The two smiled when the portal opened then the head healer called out to her staff.

"Get a move on we need to get the wounded treated."

One of the younger healers took Lance from the queen, and as the younger did so, Whittney headed over to her mother.

"Mum," Whittney cried in relief.

"Hush I'm fine love," Arthur replied rubbing her shoulders carefully.

"Princess," Lars started and on hearing the familiar voice she turned.

"You, what are you doing here?" gawked Whittney.

"I believe we already had this conservation, my lady," jeered Lars.

"Oh and how well did that turn out last time?" retorted Whittney.

"And how did your last conservation end?" interrupted Arthur.

As Arthur asked this a healer came and took Lance who was on a stretcher to an elder healer, leaving the blushing princess in front of her mother. The two seemed to be in a battle of wills and then it seemed to stop.

"My queen you need to rest," the head healer told him.

"I will, and we'll talk about this later," Arthur added.

Following the head healer's advice, the queen laid down on one of the beds in the infirmary and quickly fell asleep. Whittney sighed in relief and started to think of what to tell her dad when he found out that both were in the infirmary.

On the other side of ward, Bella was standing between her brother and Alistair. The younger red head seemed to out of it. Breathing evenly now since a servant had given him some sleeping herbs. Now they were waiting for a healer to heal his wound, Bella had almost yelled at the servant.

"Easy lass, yer brother is in safe hands," whispered Alistair.

"What hands? I only see you with a shoulder wound and I don't have the power to heal," Bella retorted.

Alistair sighed and tried to sit up, then fell back down when the pain in shoulder started to hurt. Bella went over to him and gently pushed him down and took off his shirt.

"Easy lass, I don't ye want us to do it here," Alistair jested.

"What...no...it's because of the wound...oh shut it," stammered the blond.

"She's quite right, and you know she is," a voice agreed with Bella.

"Yer wound me William," Alistair exclaimed.

"You'll be worse uncle if I don't take a look at that wound," the voice replied.

Bella turned to see a boy about Lance's age, but a little shorter. His hair was to his chin, and had hair pins on side to keep the golden hair out the boy's blue eyes. Then it hit Bella that this was William the eldest of the King's children and heir. Yet all of the boys looks and figure didn't match those of an alpha. Then she caught his scent, and she gasped which caused both Alistair and William to look at the blond.

"I see you know my secret," William guessed.

"You're an Omega..but you're the king's heir."

"I'm the king's heir in the sense I'm the eldest, but I will not become king..."

"But the lad will become the queen," finished Alistair who then groaned in pain as not so gentle hands pressed to his wound.

"Hush uncle, anyway that's my story and how do you feel about it Belle?" questioned the prince.

"You've been talking to your sister, anyway I don't care. I know some omegas who are stronger than their alphas," replied the blond who's eyes went to her bother.

"Thank you, and don't worry about your brother I'll look after him. You need your rest; using magic does take a lot out of a person."

"How..."

"My mother is one of the most powerful wizards I know, and I've seen what it can do to him," William explained to Bella.

Bella nodded and left the three, she had a feeling that leaving the princess wasn't a good thing to do. It only took a few minutes and the blond found the princess sitting on bench outside of infirmary. The blonde walked up and saw that girl was talking to herself.

"I can't believe it, out of all the people to come back..."

Bella sat down beside the princess, who was still dead to the world.

"I mean to leave a girl with just a kiss, stop it Whittney he's the rogue..."

"Wait you kissed the rogue?!" A voice which wasn't Bella's but the kings broke through the air.

Whittney looked up to see her dad looking mad, and with him an irritated Jack. Then she looked to her left to see Bella whose mouth was open along with her eyes being wide. Whittney could only think about how much trouble she was in.

**Special thanks to** **ScarletPrussia, and please read her The Trials and Trepidations of a Royal Omega.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Outside the Infirmary**

Whittney's eyes were down cast, she wanted the floor to swallow her whole. It seemed that her father's glare was that powerful. The brunette wished to make a hole in stone when she heard the voice of the girl beside her.  
"My lord, the queen is in the infirmary shouldn't you look after him?" Bella questioned to the king.  
"I will talk to you later young lady. Don't worry Artie your hero is coming." After yelling this, the king leaped into the room with the Jack following leaving the two girls alone.  
"Thank you," Whittney said letting go of a breath she was holding.  
Bella just nodded, she understood how a hyperactive elder could get on a girl's nerves. She prayed for forgiveness from the queen who would be the center of the king's attention. Bella looked down to see that Whittney still kept her eyes on the floor. This caused the blonde to jump into action which meant Whittney being pulled by her wrist and running behind the blonde.  
"Where are we going?" gasped Whittney as she almost tripped on her dress.  
Bella, on feeling the tug of her almost falling decided to slow down. This was the only answer to the brunette's question. After a few minutes she got her answer with the smell of baking bread.  
"The kitchen?"  
"It was either this or the armory," Bella replied sitting the girl in one of the chairs.  
"That still doesn't tell me why we're here," Whittney huffed as she crossed her arms and pouted.  
 _She's like Tini, I don't know if that's a good or bad thing._  
"Just sit down, and close your eyes," ordered the elder blonde.  
"Alright, but that still doesn't tell me why we're here..." the girl was stopped when something warm filled her mouth.  
It tasted like sweet berries and with a butter filled crust. It reminded the girl of happier times when it was peaceful and her parents would tell her stories about when they met. When she opened her eyes she was met with the blue eyes of Bella's. Then she looked down to see a loaf of bread in the blonde's hands with a piece missing.  
"You like it?" the blonde asked with a smirk.  
"Yes, but what is this?"  
"It's called Memory bread," answered Bella as she took a little bite for herself.  
"I guess it's called that because you remember something when you eat it," Whittney guessed.  
Bella nodded and swallowed her bread; Whittney didn't miss the smile that Bella had. The brunette waited until the girl was done and then asked.  
"Who made it?"  
"I did," murmured Bella but Whittney could hear.  
"You did, but how..."  
"I learned from my mom," snapped Bella which to her surprised caused the princess to laugh.  
This went on for a few minutes, which caused the blonde to mutter something about uncle, armory, and sword. After hearing a few of these Whittney stopped laughing and looked up at the blonde.  
"You're done?"  
"Yes, and I'm sorry...I didn't mean to laugh," Whittney apologized.  
"It's okay, sometimes when I speak it's like mom other times it my papa," Bella explained.  
"Why don't you tell me about them? I mean the only people I met from your family are Tina, Lance, and your uncle."  
"Well, my mom was originally from Spades. His name is Tino, and was the omega child of a baker. He grew up making bread with my grandparents, until they were both taken away by fever. This left my mom alone." The girl stopped and took a breath.  
"A few years later, a man from Hearts came into the bakery. Papa said it was love at first sight, mom...well let's just say that papa knocked him off his feet. After waking mom from his faint, my papa told him that he wanted to marry mom. After a few days of thinking about my mom said yes and he left his home to go with my papa."  
"So your mom left everything just to be with your papa, no offense but it sounds like all the stories that my mum told me..." Whittney interrupted.  
"I know, but it's true. Now are you done questioning so I can tell you about my papa?" Bella huffed not liking being interrupted.  
"Oh right, please go on."  
"Right, well after my mom said yes, papa took him to hearts where he finally told mom what he did."  
"Which is…."?  
"No questions, remember."  
"Sorry."  
"He told my mom his name was Berwald Oxsterina and he was king's blacksmith. Mom on hearing this tried to tell papa that he wasn't worthy of him. My papa told him he was wrong he told my mom, 'you're my wife, and if anyone says different I will break them.'"  
Bella took a break, and smiled a little. Whittney on the other hand was shocked, not about what the girl's papa said but who he was. Berwald Oxsterina was known throughout all of the lands. His work was said to be so clean and sharp that it would slice a man in two without pain. They said that the man once killed a man barehanded because he bad mouthed an omega who had just lost their husband. The man was known as the Giant of Hearts.  
"Are you alright?" Whittney was brought out of her thoughts when Bella's voice of worry filled her ears.  
"I'm fine...anyway, tell me more."  
"Okay, well when they got to Hearts, both the Ace and King came down to meet the omega who won my papa's heart. Mom was so worried he was shaking, but when he met both Jack and Queen he was fine. The king even married my parents, and a few months later a perfect Alpha boy was born."  
"Lance," Whittney interjected.  
"Yes, it was a surprise for my mom when my brother was born, because of his red hair. My papa told him it was fine, that was because my papa's mother's side had red hair. When my brother turned five my mom told papa and the court that he was pregnant. A few months later Tina and myself were born," Bella took a breath.  
"When Lance was eight years old, he decided that he didn't want to be a smith. He asked our uncle to teach him the art of war. Mom was worried about this, and would sometimes cry when Lars left for training. This also made him more protective of us, and I really didn't help things."  
"What do you mean?" Whittney questioned and then put her hand over her mouth.  
"You've seen my magic. I learned I had it when I was 8; it was when I was watching uncle and Lance spar. I was sitting on one of the barrels filled with water watching them. It was close to the smithy and papa was working on a blade. Uncle and Lance were fighting with practice swords they were metal but not sharpened enough to kill, but bruise. It was when uncle knocked Lars down and put the sword to his neck that it happened," as Bella took a breath Whittney gently patted her back.  
"My body started to burn, it felt like someone was stabbing me with sewing needles. I could hear papa running toward me. It was then I saw that the swords that both my uncle and brother were floating out their hands and were attacking my uncle. If my father wasn't so worried about me I think he would have laughed seeing my uncle running from the two swords."  
"I woke up a few hours later; I was in our quarters in the castle. Mom rushed over and cried, but papa and the king were talking in another room with both Ace and my uncle. When they came into the room my mom gripped me tighter. It was decided that I would learn to how to fight, just to defend myself."  
"So you know how to fight, then why..." Whittney started.  
"Soren, our cousin told me not to use my powers... I shouldn't have listened to him. If I did then maybe he'll be alive..."  
"You don't know that," Whittney stated, a little angry for her friend blaming herself.  
"I know, but..."  
"No buts, like my mum says, 'stiff upper lip', and I do believe that your cousin would say the same thing," Whittney replied with a smile.  
"You know you act like my sister sometimes," Bella informed the brunette.  
"Is that so bad?"  
"It depends, so you kissed the rogue," Bella jested.  
"It wasn't planned..." admitted Whittney.  
"Still, why don't you tell me about it?"  
"Why?"

"I told you about my family."  
"Okay."  
The rest of the time Whittney talked about how she met the rogue. When she finished it was nighttime and the two headed back to their rooms for need rest. Unbeknownst to the two, that night would be the last night of peaceful sleep for the both of them.


	10. Chapter 10

**In the castle of Spades a few days later**

Whittney was heading towards the infirmary, she told herself it was to see her uncle and mother and not to see the rogue. The brunette had for the past few days had been talking not just with Bella about her attraction to the man but also her brother William.

On thinking about the two, she couldn't help smile, William had in no such terms fallen in love with Lance. Bella stated it was because her family's ability to find a mate when they first see them. So when Whittney asked about how the blond felt about her uncle, she clammed up and crossed her arms.

This would give both Whittney and William a laugh as the blond reply 'I don't care about that red head, he could be lost in battle I wouldn't cry for him.' Yet the two knew how Bella reacted when Alistair came back from saving the Hearts.

Whittney opened the door and walked right into the person she didn't really want to see.

"Hello there princess," greeted the rogue.

The princess answered with a glare at the man and walked over to where Lance and Alistair were talking. She heard the footsteps behind her, sighing, she quickly turned around.

"What do you want?" She snapped at the man.

"I wanted to tell you that if you're looking for your uncle or Lance they're gone," he answered in mock surrender.

"Then, where are they..."

"I heard something about a lass, and having a walk with a prince."

Whittney sighed, so she was stuck with this man, and it seemed he was okay about it. She decided to try to find Bella; since she believed that the blonde would help her. To her surprise and anger the spiky haired man followed her.

"Why are you following me?" Whittney asked looking at the man.

"Because princess, I don't think you should be walking by yourself."

"I live here if you haven't noticed..." Whittney started.

"All the more reason for me to come with you, there might be assassins," the man replied.

"And you're going to protect me, I'm not helpless you know."

"I'm not saying you're not helpless, but even the best fighter can be taken advantage of, if their enemy knows their weakness." He replied as he inched closer to Whittney.

The girl was about to retort when she felt his lips on hers. This was the second time this man had kissed her, and she didn't even know his name. To make matters worse, she was getting addicted to his kisses; she even moved closer to him and felt his arms go around her waist as hers went around his neck.

Their moment was stopped again when they both heard a shout. They both jumped away and looked out the window. On seeing the scene, it caused the girl to laugh, and when she heard the laughter of man behind her she couldn't help but look at him. When their eyes met then a few minutes then they went back to the scene below them.

**(Training ground in front of the infirmary)**

Bella was asking herself how the day ended up like this; she just wanted to have some time to train. Yet it seemed that the whole world didn't respect her wishes, she only had started training when Alistair came up behind her.

Bella was surprised and almost attacked the man with the staff she was working with. The man seemed to smile at this and grabbed the time pulling it and making the girl off balance. As she moved to get her balance back, the Ace kissed her fully on the lips. As he did this Bella's shift of weight caused the two to fall to the ground. Bella landing on Alistair; her legs on either side of his body.

"Wow lass I didn't think ye wanted to take this this fast," the red head said with a smirk.

"Shut up," was the reply as the girl tried to stand up but was held fast by the man's hands.

"Don't be like that Lass."

Before Bella could retort a loud voice filled with anger sounded through the training yard.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU VILLIAN."

"Lance..." Bella started as she was gently pushed away from Alistair.

"Ye now, I'm tired of yer melding with my love life."

"And I'm tried of you hitting on my sister."

"Lance, why don't you calm down, Bella's alright even though I do agree my uncle was a little rude," William calmly said to the boy.

"Alistair stop, you don't need to prove to me that you're a big bad Alpha," Bella replied trying to calm the red head down.

"He started it," the red heads chorused together.

This caused the two blonds to look at each other with apologetic look, then at the red headed males that were with in front of them. They then nodded in agreement and a few seconds later the two red heads were bombarded with a kiss on lips by their respective blond.

"Will," Lance gently said.

"Are you going to be nice now?" William asked.

The red head nodded, and the two looked over at the other couple who was having a similar conservation.

"Bella," Alistair sighed in relief.

"No fighting with my brother okay," Bella gently order the Ace.

"I can try lass, I can try."

**(Back with princess and rogue)**

On seeing what happened Whittney and the rogue started laughing until they heard footsteps in the court yard. They both looked to see a messenger was running to the ace, yet Whittney was confused the messenger wasn't wearing the colors of spades. The colors weren't the purples or dark blues of her kingdom, these were gold and red.

"He's a messenger from Hearts," she looked to see that the rogue's eyes were hardened looking at the messenger.

Then her eyes went back to the people in the training yard, she was surprised to see that her uncle was holding Bella close to himself while he growled not at the man, but the news that he brought. William was doing the same thing to Lance who was shaking in both anger and sadness.

"What's wrong?" Whittney started, but was stopped when the rogue stated.

"The Kingdom of Hearts was attacked."

End of chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

**Room of Lady and Lord Ace**

Whittney was sitting on the bed holding a sorrowful Bella. The blonde was distraught on hearing about the invasion of Hearts. Lance and her uncle had went off to talk to the king and the queen about what they could do.

"Why?" Bella cried out.

"Please Belle, I'm sure that Tina and your parents are safe..." Whittney comforted the blonde.

"I know you're trying...but you don't that." Bella replied.

Whittney wanted to reply but she decided not to, she knew that any words that she could say wouldn't help the girl. She just held the girl tighter and rocked back and forth to calm her down. As she was doing this the door opened making the girl look up and meet the eyes of rogue.

"Why are you here, can't you see that I'm busy," she hissed.

"I know, but I have something to help," the man said as reached behind him and pulled out a loaf of memory bread.

Bella gently took the bread and placed a piece on her mouth, and Whittney looked at the man in thanks. After a few minutes Bella relaxed and laid her head on Whittney's shoulder. This caused the princess to start to sing, and in a few minutes the Lady Ace fell asleep.

With the help of the rogue, Whittney laid Bella down on the bed and covered her. Then the two quietly left the room. They walked in silence for a few steps then Whittney stopped and turned facing the man.

"Okay, I want to know why are you following me, or how you knew that the messenger was from Hearts, and how did you know about the memory bread?"

"You don't waste anytime do you Princess?" the rogue replied, with a small smirk.

"I'm waiting," Whittney replied as she crossed her arms.

"Alright, I know that messenger from hearts because I'm from Hearts, and I know about memory bread because I know Bella's family. As for why I'm following you...well..."

He leaned down and gave Whittney another kiss, but unlike the others, this was interrupted when a pair of hands pushed them apart. Whittney looked to see the red hair of her uncle, who by Whittney's judgment was very pissed off.

"What yer doing?" it was question directed to Whittney.

"Uncle..."  
"It's not the princess's fault," the rogue interrupted.

"Oh, I know it's not the lassie's fault it's yers," growled the man.

"Uncle..."

"Quiet Lassie, the Alphas are having a talk," barked Alistair as he hit the rogue across the face.

Whittney didn't know what made her do it, but after her uncle attacked the rogue she ran over to try to stop the fight. She was stopped when she saw the look in the rogue's eyes; it warned the girl to stay back.

The two stared at each other both alphas wanted to win. The rogue freed himself from the Ace's grip, by kicking the said man in the gut. The other growled in retaliation and launched himself at the rouge, then it was mess of limbs.

Whittney watched as the two fought; her heart beating fast as she saw blood fly. She wanted it to stop; she wanted them to stop fighting. Her body started to shake, but the girl didn't notice; her mind was on stopping the fight. She took a breath and shouted, which filled the entire castle.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL EACH OTHER."

This caused the two to look at the girl who had tears flowing down her face. Both men looked down, they didn't mean to cause the girl any harm. Then they heard her footsteps going away from them to the direction where the rooms of Lord and Lady Ace were. The two were ready to go after her but were stopped when they heard a clearing of throat. The two looked to see the anger filled eyes of the queen.

**(Rooms of the Lord and Lady Ace)**

Whittney entered the room, and stopped in her tracks when she saw the Lady Ace. The blonde was in her uncle's clothes and had a dagger to her hair as she cut it. Whittney stood there until the blonde turned to her.

Bella bit her lip; she wanted to make a quiet escape. The blonde needed to know that her family was safe, and that meant she couldn't stay in the castle. So in seeing the princess standing there gave her a heart attack, then she saw the tears.

"Princess what's wrong?" she asked.

"Bella," was the only reply as the brown hair girl hugged the blond tightly.

Bella's elder sister training kicked in, and she sat down on the bed. She began to rub the princess's back, and hummed for the younger girl. After a few minutes of this, Whittney looked up at Bella, which caused the blond to ask the girl.

"What's the matter?"

Whittney explained what happened with the Ace and the rogue, and then started to cry again. Bella at first growled at the alphas need to fight, especially when an omega was in the room. Bella would kill both men later. Yet something was troubling her, the way that Whittney talk about the rouge and how she felt drawn to him and how it was easy for both of them to kiss. She thought long and hard, she had heard something about this in a legend that the Queen of Hearts told the children of castle.

"Could the Rogue be a cursed one?" Bella questioned.

"Cursed one?" Whittney asked her friend.

"It's a legend from Hearts, it's a long story...and I don't have enough time to tell it." Bella replied in hurried tone.

"That's because you're leaving," Whittney stated.

"I need to find out if my family is alright," Bella replied.

"Then take me with you."

"What?!" Bella whispered in shock.

Whittney was tired, tired of being protected all the time, and being fought over by Alphas. She wanted to get out the castle; she wanted to be free for once in her life. She looked at Bella conveying her friend.

_Curse you father in giving me your weakness for cuteness._

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure, I want to help and this seems the only way to do it."

"You're going to have to listen to me, and you might see things...things that you shouldn't see." Bella replied her thoughts going to the dead of the village that she was taken from.

"I know, but I feel that I have to do this..."

"I understand, hurry put these on and get ready to leave," Bella ordered as she gave Whittney a pair of breeches and a shirt.

Whittney nodded, her thoughts were on getting away, and learning more about the rogue.


	12. Chapter 12

"So are you going to tell me about the cursed one?" Whittney asked Bella.

Bella nodded, it would take a few hours to get to Hearts. She took a breath and started to tell the princess the story of the first prince of Hearts and his love from the Kingdom of White.

_Long ago, when the kingdoms of White and Black ruled the country to the north of the lands of Hearts, Spades, Diamonds, and Clubs, lived a lovely princess. She was the eldest of the king's children and was known as the White Rose. Her beauty was renowned throughout the land and she had caught the eye of the heirs of Hearts, Diamonds, and Clubs._

_White Rose's heart belonged to the heir of Hearts, but her father didn't think of the men from the countries were good enough for his daughter. This didn't stop White Rose and the heir of Hearts meeting each other. Then came time for White Rose's heat which led to three nights of passion which ending with the pregnancy of White Rose._

_Furious when finding that his daughter was pregnant the king of White demanded that the heir of Hearts killed, and his own daughter put to death. White Rose cried not for herself, but for her lover and baby. Her sister, whose name was Red Rose, loved her. She pleaded with her father to let White Rose have to babe live. Her father said he'll wait until the babe was born to kill White Rose._

_White Rose was worried now, she knew if even if her baby came into the world, it would be killed. It was also during this time her lover came to her, he had sneaked into the castle to see her, and knew that he had given his life forfeit. The two seemed to understand that their price for their love was their death, that's when Red Rose came in._

_She told the couple that she had a plan and in came her husband the Knight of White. To both lovers' surprise the knight could pass for the Hearts heir, that's when White Rose realized the plan her sister had made. Both White Rose and Heir of Hearts pleaded with the two not to go through with their plan. The Knight and Red Rose just shook their head, that's when a small child came into the room._

_It was the son of Red Rose and Knight, even at his young age knew what was going on. Red Rose looked at her sister, and said, "The gift I give to your babe is life and the price for this gift is that you must take our son away from here."_

_White Rose nodded, then kissed her sister who shed a tear and told her sister the magic her child would carry. "I'm sorry dear sister, but your first child will be born with what others will see as a curse. For the three nights of love to make the child that will be how many kisses they need to find a mate. If after the three kisses the mate is proven false the mate will die, and the child will have to find another."_

_White rose cried; this was price of her sin, her sister's death and her baby's curse. This was the one time that she cursed Red rose's ability to see what was to come. But White Rose nodded and left to Hearts where they would be safe._

_The day that followed it was reported that White Rose and the heir of Hearts was killed, but those of Hearts knew it wasn't their heir or White Rose who lost their life, but those of Knight of White and Red Rose. Their son became a protector of the prince which was born to the couple and watched as the curse came true._

X

"The Hearts war," Whittney stated.

"Yes, the war between brothers as you would call it," Bella soberly replied.

"And it ended..."

"When the current king's father united the land. Even though he's not from the true king's line, he still rules just," Bella said with a smile.

"I also heard that he's a solider."

"He was trained by his father and decided to make the army stronger. He might be strict, but he also has a kind heart."

"That's good, but if the rogue is cursed as you said shouldn't he be the king?"

"And I should be courted by a man from Hearts, but I'm being pursued by the Ace of Spades. Who by some power is my mate?" Bella huffed.

"Uncle isn't all that bad."

"I'm just saying that life isn't all that simple, especially for those who are of royal blood."

Whittney just nodded, she knew this. She couldn't count how many times that her parents had to leave her because of their duties as king and queen. She had seen the toll it had taken on them and sometimes she would try to play by herself so they wouldn't be as tired.

"I know..."

"Get down," Bella interrupted as she pushed the princess onto the ground.

Whittney was surprised as she was pushed into a bush while Bella hid behind a tree close to her. The blonde gave the princess a sign to be silent and they then watched as two figures walked down the road. Whittney could feel herself shake, she tried to stop but it seemed her body wouldn't listen. In doing this the bush started to move and then the footsteps of the figures headed towards her.

Suddenly Bella jumped on one of the figures and brought it to the ground. The other saw her and she was frozen. She heard Bella tell her to run, but her legs were stuck in place. She heard a sound of something hard hitting flesh and then felt someone put cloth on her face. It was laced with a sleeping drug, but before she went out she saw Bella knocked out in the arms of a man. Then she got a closer look on what was on their chests, it was a Club. Both of them had been captured by the Clubs.


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

**Club's camp**

Whittney groaned, her whole body felt heavy. That's when it hit her; she was drugged and captured by the Clubs. It was then she remembered she wasn't alone, her thoughts turned to Bella and she quickly looked around. She saw faces of Omegas and children, but she couldn't see the blonde, at least until she spotted what she thought was Bella's face.

She tried to stand up, it took her almost falling onto her face, but she made it to the girl. She was about to call out her name, when she was stopped. This wasn't Bella. No, standing in front of her was Tina. Then she thought if Bella wasn't with the Omegas like her then where...then it hit her, Bella acted and dressed up as an Alpha. The blond had worn her uncle's clothing, which had his scent which also meant that Bella was with the Alphas.

"Dammit," the princess said as she looked at Tina.

**With Bella**

My whole body hurts, that means I'm alive. Bella thought to herself and gently opened her eyes. The girl noticed that she was with Alphas, telling her that Alistair's scent was very good at covering her own scent. This was a problem, she knew that Whittney wasn't with her and she worried about the princess.

"B'lla?" (Bella?)

Bella's eyes snapped to eyes the same color as hers and she took a breath. Chained up, covered in bruises, and with a gash on his forehead, she was met with her papa, Berwald. Despite her circumstances, she was actually happy. Her papa was alright and that meant that her sister and mother were alive.

"Wh't are yo' do'ng h're?" (What are you doing here?)

"How mad will you be if I told you that I came here to save you?"

"B'lla, y'u kn'w b'tt'r, y'u sh'uld 'f st'y'd wh're 't's s'fe." (Bella, you know better, you should have stayed where it's safe.) Berwald scolded his eldest daughter.

"Excuse me for worrying about you papa, but I had find out...I can't lose...I can lose anymore of my family." Bella faltered, tears now starting to fall to the ground.

Berwald sighed and tested his chains, they held tight but he could feel that he could move up a bit. Using some of his remaining strength, he shifted over to his daughter. Bella, on feeling her papa moving closer leaned to him. They touched foreheads, like they used to when Bella was younger and learning about her powers.

"Papa, I guess you'll be really mad if I told you that I brought the princess of Spades with me," Bella sheepishly told the man.

"Y'r sp'nd'ng t' m'ch t'm' w'th M'tthi's." (Yer spending too much time with Matthias)

Bella was about to reply when she heard footsteps, then she caught the scent of Alphas. The blonde heard her papa growl he had also caught the scent of the Alphas. It didn't take long for two well built Alphas to come into the cell.

"Fools! The both of you! How could you put an Omega with an Alpha, and not just any Alpha but her sire?"

"Sorry sir."

That's when a group of soldiers came over to the cell, Bella heard her father growl. She was scared; it seemed to be like the day she lost Søren. Bella suddenly caught a scent that she knew all too well, it was the scent which that penetrated the air when she and her family were attack. It was the scent which was marred with death, the death of her cousin. In that split second she knew that standing in front of her, was her cousin's murder.

**With Princess and Tina**

Tina was surprised to see the princess. However she didn't have time to think on that, if the princess was here then where was her sister? It seemed that the question was on her face and the princess answered it.

"Bella's with the Alphas...she wore my uncle's clothes."

"Belle, why are you so stupid."

Whittney was taken aback at this; Tina the girl she knew as a happy girl called her twin stupid. She was about to ask why when a male Omega came over to them. On sniffing the air and carefully observing him; Whittney knew this was the twin's mother. He had the same color hair as Bella and Tina took after him in looks. On seeing the princess, his eyes widen.

"You're the princess of Spades," he whispered.

"Hello, Tino," Whittney replied, remembering the man's name from when Bella told her.

"Where's my daughter?"

After explaining about the mix up, Bella's change of clothes and how she was taken with the Alphas. Tino stood there shocked and shaken. Whittney and Tina both could tell it wasn't for fear but anger.

"I'm going to kill them."

Whittney was about to ask who when there was a yell for all them to be quite. They looked up to see the King of Clubs Ivan, smiling at them. This caused a cold chill to run down Whittney's spin, suddenly the sound of footsteps alerted them to soldiers of Clubs coming up the stairs. Ahead of them were the Ace of Clubs and the only female Ace Natalia, who also happened to be the king's sister.

"She's the one who kill Søren," Tina whispered.

This gave Whittney a chill, the Ace was the one that killed Bella's cousin, the one that caused her friend to cry and doubt herself was standing in front of them. Her heart stopped when she saw who the soldiers were carrying. She tried to get between Tina and the scene but it was too late. They both saw Bella, her body bloody and bruised, being taken in front of crowd. Tina screamed and tried to get to her twin but was held back by her mother and Whittney.

"As you all know I have, won da," the king stated.

"You threatened our Alphas with our murder," one of Omegas screamed.

"You be quiet, or you can be like the Lady Ace of Spades, da?"

On hearing this, Whittney shook; they knew that Bella was the Lady Ace, which meant the blonde was in trouble. If they did anything to Bella, Alistair would surely want revenge... that could lead to war, not just Clubs vs. Spades but Spades vs. Spades. The kingdom would be split as her uncle would want to attack without a clear head, while her father and mother would want to wait. Some of the soldiers would side with the Ace while others with the king and queen. The whole kingdom would be weakened and Clubs could attack, bringing them all to their knees.

"If you think that the Spades will help you, you can stop. If they do try anything, this is what will happen."

Bella was then placed on a stool on a stage against one wall. She was gagged and blindfolded. Whittney heard a growl and looked to see another man was being held by stronger Alphas, his eyes glued on Bella.

"Ber," Tino whispered.

Whittney felt herself shake, they were going to witness her friend's execution and there was nothing that she could do for it. One solider brought an axe up as two other soldiers held Bella still.  
The next moment blood filled the air.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kingdom of Hearts**

Blood filled the air and Whittney was shocked when the man holding the axe fell to the ground. An arrow was embedded in the man's chest and as he fell, the two men holding Bella down were also taken out by arrows matching the first one. When the men hit the ground the guards holding Berwald suddenly turned on the others.  
Whittney watched in awe as the men took off their coats to reveal the Hearts coat of arms. It seemed that the Hearts had infiltrated the ranks of the Clubs. The brunette smiled in relief as it appeared that they were actually going to be saved. However as she revelled in the thought of being saved she didn't notice the shadow creep up behind her. Suddenly the King of Clubs grabbed her, holding her close.  
"You're coming with me, da?" he told her in his childlike voice.  
"PRINCESS WHITTNEY!" Tina shouted after the princess as she was taken away from the blonde and her mother.

X

Bella felt the arrow fly past her followed by the sound of the guard falling to the floor. Suddenly she heard two more arrows and the hands holding her down were gone. Shaken, she stood up only to be pushed back down as a sword was swung over her head. It was then she heard the sound of swords clashing which was quickly ended with the heart stopping sound of flesh being cut. The smell of blood soon cloyed at her nostrils.  
That's when she felt hands on her rope. Instantly she fought against the restraints only to be stopped when the voice of the Ace of Spades begged her to calm down.  
"Easy lass, I don't want to hurt you."  
Bella tried muttering through the gag, however she soon fell silent. Once her hands were free she removed the gag and then the blindfold just in time to see a solider for Clubs readying for an attack. Without thinking, she quickly grabbed a fallen sword and pierced the solider through the chest.  
"Thank ye, lass."  
"Someone needs to watch your back."  
Alistair just nodded and placed his back against the blonde's as they fought, defending her from the back. His eyes roamed over the battle scene and landed on the Ace of Clubs, their king was noticeably missing. However he didn't have time to dwell on that as the Ace was heading right in their direction. He growled and thought to himself if she wanted Bella, then it would be over his cold dead body and if that happened he would become a ghost to protect his lass.  
"Lass I want you to listen to me," Alistair told her as his sword ran through an enemy solider.  
Bella grunted in response, her own sword was stained with blood of the Clubs and her hair was getting her way because it was cut unevenly. Alistair told himself to ask her why she cut her hair after the battle.  
"The Ace of Clubs is coming our way, I need ye to listen to me."  
He felt a hand grab his and smiled a little. He held the hand close while Bella squeezed his.  
"When I tell ye, you run to yer papa."  
"What about you?"  
"I'll deal with Ace."  
"By yourself?"  
"Yes, it's my duty."  
"It's my duty to stand with you."  
"It's yer duty to listen to me Lady Ace of Spades," Alistair replied with force.  
"But..."  
"I'll be fine lass, I will do better if yer safe."  
"Alistair..."  
"I like hearing you say mae name, that's when this over I want you to shout it out loud."  
"What?"  
"After this I'm going to marry then bed you," Alistair stated with pride with his voice.  
"Ja."  
"What?" the red head asked as he skewered another enemy solider in the gut.  
"I said yes, but you have to live through this."  
Alistair laughed then smiled, he was going have his little wolf alright. All he had to do was survive this battle, which he could. Then his eyes narrowed when the Ace of Clubs came into sight chasing after the two.  
"Lass, run."  
"Please stay alive."  
"I will, Lass."  
As Bella was running to her papa to help him she heard the voice of her sister yelling.  
"PRINCESS WHITTNEY."  
Bella watched as the princess was taken away by the King of Clubs she was about to head after them when a figure ran past her. She could feel the rage radiating off of him, it was rage that all of the countries had feared once. It was the rage that both her father and uncle could tap into. This rage was the gift to all of those who traced their blood to the Kingdom of White. It was rage that started the war which divided the Hearts. It was the rage to protect someone you love; it was the curse which was handed down when White rose married the heir to Hearts. It was simply known as the King's Rage, and only the true heir of the kingdom Hearts could use it.  
Bella knew then that the man that Whittney called Rogue, the one that her parents told to call uncle, the one that everyone who was in the circle of friends with her uncle called Lars, was the one true King of Hearts, and was on the way to save who he believed to the next Queen of Hearts.

End of chapter


	15. Chapter 15

**Kingdom of Hearts**

Ace of Spades V.S. Ace of Clubs

Sword fighting was like dancing; at least that was how the Ace of Spades was taught when he was first chosen to be the heir. He watched as his master faced many enemies, some who he bested, some that his master fought to a draw and some who bested his master. Yet through all these battles the young Ace of Spades learned the art of sword fighting. He also saw how his master had once compared it to dancing as like dancing, there were different types of sword fighting, yet they sometimes had a few similar steps.

So when the Ace of Clubs came over to him, he readied himself for a fight. He took a deep breath and called forth his own magic. It was in the moment that the Ace of Clubs attacked but was surprised when she didn't hit the man, instead clashing with his blade. He turned to face the Ace of Clubs, his eyes cold ready to do what was needed.

Natalia felt a shiver run down her spine; this man had stopped her attack, an attack which many men had lost their lives to. Then she saw his eyes, they were the eyes of a man who had seen many a battle. They were eyes that burned not with hate; instead they were alight with pity and protection. Infuriated, she attacked only to be parried by the sword of the red head. Then using his momentum to swing back he cut into her side.

Natalia cursed and jumped away from the red head. She wasn't going to defeat him head on. She needed to get him out of focus, but how... she turned to where the Lady Ace was fighting to get to her father. Natalia smiled and headed for the blonde girl, ready to finish what she started when she killed the blonde's cousin.

(King of Clubs vs. Rogue)

Lars was mad; his body was burning with it. He had only felt this way once and thought he never would feel it again. His blood was boiling with the need, the need to protect what he loved, and the need to kill those who attacked what was his. He needed to see his enemy dead and his love in his arms, that's when it hit him, he was acting like a mate…the princess was his mate. True they had only kissed three times and then he remembered the curse. They had kissed three times and nothing had changed, the curse had been broken. He was supposed to be the king and the Princess of Spades was supposed to be the Queen of Hearts. Lars laughed bitterly at that, he still felt the loss of the first time he fell in love but his shook his head free from those thoughts. His heart was telling him to save the princess and mate her then he would do it, over protective uncle and father be damned.

As Lars was having his refection, the said princess was fighting the grip that the King of Clubs had on her. Whittney had tried everything to get down; she wished she had Bella's power, at least with that she could use one of the many swords around them to pierce the king. The king was unresponsive to the girl's movements and seemed to be humming a song. Whittney stopped to take a breath to scream only to be thrown to the ground. She felt chains go around her binding her hands above her head and her legs spread out. There was even a chain strapped between her teeth to keep her from speaking, but her eyes cast hatred at the king.

"Oh don't be like that Sunflower," the king said in a childlike voice.

Whittney struggled to get out of the chains and if looks could kill the king of Clubs would have been dead ten times over. To her anger the king just laughed at her.

"You're so cute, trying to kill me with your eyes, but be careful Sunflower. I might just decide to take them away," he stated as he brought out his blade.

Whittney felt her heart beating faster…this was a time that being an omega was bad thing. Her instincts were to go with anything this alpha said to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. Whittney was thankful though that she was the child of the monarchs of Spades, she had the stubbornness of both of them. With this she fought against submitting and tried again to break the bonds.

"Still fighting…well let's see if you still fight me when your heat comes, Da?"

Whittney looked at him, what he was talking about; her heat wasn't for a few weeks. That's when the chains started to glow and she felt a warmth coming from them. It was seeping into her body when she felt it. A feeling that was cold at first but then started to warm, she looked at the king.

"Do you know sunflower, that a heat in a omega can be brought on by their climate? You see in my country once the winter sets in the omegas go into heat and that's when more children are born. For Spades it's early spring. Yet if an omega from Spades is taken to my kingdom their heat comes earlier. Do you know why Sunflower? It's because their body needs to keep warm and the only way for that is to have an Alpha, so when your body begs for heat from an Alpha I will be here."

Whittney felt herself shake not from the cold of the chains, but the idea of her virginity being taken by the king. She wanted to fight it however her body was already reacting, she could feel the warmth coming inside her. Her scent was changing also, it was starting to turn into the smell of roses.

"It won't be long Sunflower…"

"Leave her be," Lars yelled as he tackled the king.

Ace of Spades V.S. Ace of Clubs

Natalia launched ready to attack the Lady Ace, her knives ready to attack. Then to her complete surprise they left her hands and attacked her. She jumped away and saw the Lady spin to look at her. Suddenly she felt the cool, sharp metal of a sword on her neck and looked to see the Ace of Spades behind her, she growled.

"How does it feel to have your own knives cut you, Ace of Clubs? How does it feel to know you have lost?" Bella asked with a cold tone.

"We have lost, haven't you noticed that your dear princess isn't here and my big brother is gone also..." Natalia replied with a smirk.

"No..." Bella and Alistair's eyes opened wide.

"Yes, your dear princess is going to be claimed by my brother, then he's going to take those he sees fit to bring him heirs. Maybe he chose you Lady Ace or maybe your Sister..."

"Not on my watch," a third voice said as Natalia's head was separated from her body.

Both Alistair and Bella looked to see Matthias covered in blood smiling at them. Bella eyes snapped to the wound on his side; she rushed to help him only to be stopped when he motioned her too.

"Bella, please let me die...they killed Norge he died in my arms, and I've avenged both his and our son's death."

"Uncle..."

"Lord Ace, please...don't let my niece call her sister over here, or her mother...please," Matthias pleaded as he fell to his knees.

Alistair nodded in response and held Bella in his arms, keeping her away. He looked to see that Berwald had come over and held his brother tightly, he whispered to his brother. Then he stood up and told both Alistair and Bella.

"Matthias has passed."

Bella cried.

King of Clubs V.S. Rogue

"Let her go."

"No."

Lars and the king were both breathing heavily and bleeding; Lars a cut on his forehead and the king a deep wound on his side. They were growling; their aggressiveness building with the smell of Whittney's forced heat. Lars knew he had to kill the king to save the princess. It was what fueled him to fight. That's when the heat filled him again. With all his might ran towards the king using his blade to strike the heart, killing the king instantly.

Whittney, with the chains gone suppressed her heat and quickly ran to the rogue. She caught him as he fell and looked down, gently touching his face to heal him.

"So you do have powers, princess?"

"Yes, please be quite...I need to heal you..."

"Don't worry Princess; these aren't going to kill me..."

"I'll make sure they don't."

"Lars."

"What?"

"My name is Lars van Rijn."

"Lars..."

"I need you know it before you take it."

"I have decided that you're going to be my mate and queen."

"What do you mean...?"

"I will tell Ludwig I'm ready to take the throne."

"But..."

"Both Ludwig and Feli can't have children...their barren...they adopted me and since I'm both heir by blood and adoption..."

"Oh gods..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Kingdom of Spades**

It had been two months since the death of King of Clubs and the Ace. The queen chose her consort as the new king and chose new Jack and Ace. It also led to meetings of all the rulers of the lands, which produced peace treaties. It was time for celebration, yet there was also loss. The death of Matthias had left most of the high ranking Hearts broken. His funeral was an affair that all the royals attended.

It was only two weeks later when it was announced that the Princess of Spades was promised to the heir of the Hearts, Lars. It was also announced that the Ace of Spades was to be married to his Lady of Spades. Which was why Bella was now sitting on a bench as her mother and the Queen of Spades did her hair.

"I don't know why it has to be a big deal, can't we just have a quiet wedding like you and papa had, momma?" Bella asked looking at her mother through the mirror.

"Because I wasn't marrying an Ace, and your father and I like small weddings," the elder blond replied as he did the braid.

"Besides, it's tradition for the Ace and Lady of Spades to have a big wedding." Arthur replied finishing the braid on his side.

The two pulled the braids together and pinned them together into a bun. They then helped her up, Bella hating the corset that she had on. They walked her to the dress that she was going to wear. They ordered her to step in and pulled the dress to her shoulders. The Queen of Spades laced the back while Bella's mother went to the table to get some makeup for the girl.

The door opened and the princess soon to be Queen of Hearts came in. She wore the colors of Spades and a vibrant necklace, a gift from soon to be husband. Whittney looked at her friend and smiled.

"It seems that you're ready."

"I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"Well stiff upper lip, I know Alistair isn't the best Alpha to deal with, but you love him and he loves you." The queen stated as he finished lacing the dress.

Whittney laughed at her mother's scolding at Bella, and then the scolding turned to her.

"And you, young lady, should conduct yourself with grace. Laughing at a scolding, while I never. I thought I taught you better than that."

"Yes, mum."

"Good, now will you make sure that your father is ready, both Tino and I are almost finished here."

"Oh gods, there's more?" Bella asked wide eyed.

"Yes, now stand still. We don't want your makeup to be a mess, would we? I'll get the over coat for the dress and the veil."

"Why did I ever agree to mate him?"

"It will be okay Lioness."

Whittney heard all this as she left, feeling sorry for the blonde woman.

**(To the Thrown room)**

Every royal was dressed in their finest; they all came to see the daughter of the great smith Oxsterina get married to the Ace of Spades. The said Spade was standing beside the king, who was going to marry them together. The red head was in his suit for the court, all in navy blue with a white shirt underneath. He eyes went from the king to the door then back to the king; he stopped when Lance touched his shoulder.

"She'll be here soon stop worrying."

"Alright, but when you get married I hope you deal with the same thing."

"Oh no, William and I are going to have a Hearts wedding which means a small ceremony."

"Hate to tell you kid, yer going to be the king of Spades so you have to get married like your sister all fancy like now."

"Damn."

"Aye."

Suddenly the music started and everyone turned to see the queen and Tino leading Bella up the aisle. It was tradition in Spades for the mother of the bride and eldest Omega related to the groom to lead the bride to the Alpha. It was symbol of both houses agreeing to the Omega and Alpha being together. Bella walked up to Alistair in her dress of pure white silk with a navy blue overcoat and veil.

Both parties looked at each other barely hearing what the king was saying. They only realized he was to the part where they were supposed to speak when both Lance and the queen coughed.

"I, Alistair head Alpha of the Kirkland family promise to love and protect you, my mate for all my days. I will help you raise strong Alphas, wise Betas, and darling Omegas. I will not be any other but you; your bed shall be mine and mine yours. Where you walk, I will run; where you sit, I will lie; where you stay, I will guard you."

"I Bella, Omega child of the Oxsterina clan; promise to love and serve you for all my days. I promise to bear your children, to give you courageous Alphas, kind Betas, and gentle Omegas. I will not take another, I will be your shadow and follow you. I am yours as you are mine, I will protect your heirs and raise them. I will be your home when you come and I will be your safe haven. I will watch your back as we head through this life."

"Very well, by the power of Spades I bind you. This bond can only be broken in death and not by any other means. A blessing on both of you and your house, you may now kiss."

And that they did, everyone smiled and cheered. Whittney stood beside Lars, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Soon we'll be the ones up there."

"Yes, and I look forward to it Princess."

"Are you really going to keep that nickname for me?"

"Yes."

"Lars."

"Yes, Princess."

"Ya know I could murder you."

"But you love me."

"Ha."

"Love you too princess."


End file.
